Infants can often benefit from having a teething device which to chew against when cutting teeth. Because the infant can be cutting teeth in various places along its gums, it would be a benefit to have teething device that included a teething structure having a set of ridges formed thereon that could be sucked into the mouth and positioned between the molar region of the infant's gums and a second set of massaging ridges that could be positioned between the front teeth region of the infant's gums.